


Erilainen Runotyttö

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Kuraveriseen, etenkin toiseen tyttöön, ihastuminen oli vastoin luihuisia sitovia käyttäytymissääntöjä.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Hermione Granger
Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422352
Kudos: 1





	Erilainen Runotyttö

**Author's Note:**

> Ikäsuositus: S  
> Paritus: Millicent/Hermione  
> Tyylilaji: EWE, draama, angsti ja fluffy  
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 073. Valo, Kaiken maailman ficletit 2 - vanhoista “Runo”  
> Sanoja: 300

  
  
  


**Erilainen runotyttö**

  
  
  
Millicent saattoi yhä tuntea hennon vartalon naiseuteen heräävät muodot käsissään ja tiesi, että toisen silmissä tilanne oli pelkästään väkivaltainen. Se oli kuitenkin ainoa tapa, jolla Millicent saattoi tyttöä koskettaa julkisesti. Kuraveriseen, etenkin toiseen tyttöön, ihastuminen oli vastoin luihuisia sitovia käyttäytymissääntöjä. Morgana kiehnäsi emäntänsä jaloissa saadakseen silityksiä, mutta Millicent halusi säilyttää muiston ihastuksensa kohteesta käsiensä iholla pidempään.  
  
  
Hänen tunteensa olivat tuoreita, silti hän harkitsi niiden hautaamista. Sillä kuinka kukaan voisi koskaan ihastua hänen kaltaiseen tyttöön, joka oli miehekkäämpi kuin ikäisensä pojat. Kyyneleet polttivat hapon tavoin Millicentin silmiä, ne syövyttivät itsetunnon riekaleiksi muiden luihuisten katseiden tavoittamattomissa. Vain Morganan märkä turkki todisti kyyneleiden olemassa olosta.  
  
  


~*~

  
  
Hermione heräsi sairaalasiivessä nousevan auringon ensi säteisiin, hiljaisuus valon valkoisesta oranssiksi värjäämässä salissa oli lähes täydellinen. Aamuaurinko kultasi yöpöydällä olevat kortit ja lahjat, kissankorvaisen tytön silmät osuivat yöllä pöydälle ilmestyneeseen uuteen korttiin. Varovasti, kuin peläten hiljaisuuden rikkoutuvan, Hermione kurottautui ottamaan kortin käteensä.  
  
  
Se ei ollut yhtä näyttävä kuin professori Lockhartin, eikä myöskään yhtä vaatimaton kuin Harryn hätäisesti kyhäämä kortti. Jostain syystä kortti tuntui merkityksellisemmältä kuin yksikään muista, vaikka hän tiesi, että moni korteista kertoi aidosta välittämisestä. Sisäsivulle kirjoitettu runo oli yhtä aikaa kaunis ja surullinen, se kertoi yksipuolisesta, salatusta rakkaudesta, jonka maailma tuomitsi. Hermionen oli hetken vaikea hengittää.  
  
  


~*~

  
  
Millicent istui Tylypahkan junassa kahdeksatta kertaa syyskuun ensimmäisenä päivänä. Hän ei ollut vuosien varrella muuttunut naisellisemmaksi tai kauniimmaksi, mutta hän oli viimeinkin hyväksynyt itsensä. Eikä itsevarmuus ollut pelkkä naamio, jonka takana todellinen Millie piilotteli. Sota oli muuttanut maailmaa enemmän kuin tummahiuksista naista. Millien kädessä oli runokirja, jonka säkeet hän osasi ulkoa.  
  
  
Vaunuosaston ovi kolahti ja aamuauringon säteet saattoivat ovesta astuvaa naiseksi muuttunutta tyttöä sisälle. Hymy valaisi Millicentin kasvoja enemmän kuin aurinko ja hänen viereensä istuva nainen vastasi siihen pujottamalla sirot sormensa Millien vahvojen sormien lomaan.  
  
— Minkä runon sinä minulle tänään luet? Hermione kysyi painaessaan päänsä Millien olalle.


End file.
